


Just porn

by Akito_smol



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akito_smol/pseuds/Akito_smol
Summary: Yo
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Namjoon finished writing on the board, turning back to the class "everyone understand the project, yes?" He asked, being met with a silent class. He looked around, catching eyes with some students. The ones he did catch eyes with usually blushed and look away or tried to hold eye contact with him. He smiled "okay, great. Get to writing." He said, before taking a seat at his desk. 

Namjoon has a reputation at the school. Well, he had two reputations if that made sense. One for a fun and lighthearted teacher who'd help you with anything. And another for being a student fucker. Word had gotten around the college campus that multiple students had come to him for 'extra credit' and..well, he had given it to them without any hesitation. 

He sat in his desk chair for the remainder of class, seeing most students working on their essays. All but Y/N . He made eye contact with her on multiple occasions, before she'd look away. He raised an eyebrow, did she not get the prompt? Did she not understand? But he asked the class over twenty minutes ago. Maybe she didn't wanna out herself... He'd see after class. 

______ 

Once class had ended, Namjoon stood, watching the students file out. All but Y/N who seemed to be staying behind without being asked. He furrowed his brows, taking another seat and leaning back as he waited until it was just him and her. Once the class room was empty, she stood and came walking towards his desk. Which promoted him to sit up and lean forward "Y/N , I couldn't help but notice you weren't doing your essay. Do you not understand it? What's the problem?" He asked, genuinely concerned. Yet he felt his concern fade away as she sat down on his desk, crossing her legs into a cross cross apple sauce. 

Her skirt riding up her legs and her shirt lifting up on her back ever so slightly to show her back. He only now took notice of the short skirt and the shirt that looked a size too small. He cleared his throat, keeping his composure "miss, me and you both know sitting on my desk is inappropriate. Please, stand. " He said. 

He watched as she seemed to pout, sliding off his desk into a standing position, knocking his pens onto the ground as she did "oops, sorry Mr. Kim. Let me pick those up." She said, her first words in the encounter. She didn't sound very sorry at all, nor did she seem to care as she bent over to pick up the pens, her shirt skirt riding up to reveal the yellow panties sculpting her ass and hiding all her desirable parts. Yellow coincidentally being Namjoons favorite color. 

He cleared his throat, rolling his chair under the desk all the way to hide the growing problem in his pants from sight. He smiled "thank you...now .about your essay. It is worth a decent amount of your grade. And yet you haven't started. Why?" He asked as she came to stand again, placing the pens back on his desk.

He watched as she leaned over his desk "I just...I don't think it will help my grade. I think I might need some.." she looked him in the eyes, a fierce and challenging look "extra credit." She finished, drawing the words out to give them more impact it seems. 

Namjoon had a feeling, especially after the show he was just given, what she meant. Yet, in the situations where he had given his special extra credit. He'd always made sure this is what the student wanted. He cleared his throat "is that right. Well, what's the use of extra credit if you don't do the work?" He asked. 

Y/N Let out a small "tsk", giving him soft eyes "because what's the fun in that...I hear you give out really good extra credit to pretty girls. Am I not pretty?" She said, standing up straight and tying her hair in a pony tail, undoing the first button of her shirt, glancing down at her chest "I think I'm pretty." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder and sliding it down his chest Abit. 

Namjoon glanced at her chest, before glancing down at her hand "that's not my place to answer." He said, not moving to get rid of her hand. He glanced at his clock "alright...you should head to your dorm. After class tomorrow. I'll see." He said, looking into her eyes. 

With a small pout Y/N nodded "I'll be prepared" she said, moving her hand down his chest Abit before turning around "see you then." She said she started to leave, on her way out, dropping a pen of her own and going to very slowly pick it up once more. Giving him another panty shot.

He cleared his throat "Hey, Y/N. " He called out, and she looked back to him with an innocent look. He smiled "you're very pretty." He said before turning to the paper work infront of him. Listening as she walked out.

_______  
Y/N walked into class, paying no attention to Namjoon as she went to sit in the very back, yet she felt his eyes on her. Namjoon was definitely staring her down, alittle saddened by the fact she payed no mind to him. Along with how she dressed compared to the day before. The tight shirt and shorts skirt being replaced with an oversized hoodie and sneakers. 

He figured she'd decided she did not want the special extra credit, and decided to go about teaching. He gave a recap of the essay topic the day before, writing it on the board and sitting back down at his desk. He watched her, every now and then. Seeing that now, she was doing her essay. He hummed, shrugging it off. Atleast she was gonna get a grade. 

As class passed he paid attention to her, unable to look away. She did not look at him once though, and as class was ending she stood to leave with the other students. He shrugged, letting out a soft sigh as he turned his attention to the work infront of him. 

Y/N stopped at the door as the other students were leaving it, closing the door and locking it. Which gained Namjoons attention, causing him to look over at her "oh? You stayed behind." He said, slightly surprised. She nodded "yes...I wanted my extra credit." She said innocently. 

Namjoon chuckled "but you did your essay." He pointed out. She smiled "well I didn't wanna end up working on it after class.." she said as she walked over. She sat upon his desk "that's not what I want at all." She said. Namjoon nods "is that right..?" He chuckled, scooting back from his desk Abit. 

Y/N turned to face him as she sat on his desk "mhm. So. What do you have planned for a pretty girl like me.." she said. Namjoon raised an eyebrow "well....what are you having trouble with." He asked. 

Y/N groaned softly "well.....you're smart. Figure it out" she said as she started to rock back and forth on his desk "it's Abit hot in here..." She said. Wiping her brow.

Namjoon hummed "do you have something under that hoodie? If so, you should take it off" he said, standing and going to his board, turning his back to her to clean the board. He heard a small "okay" as he cleaned it. He turned back to her, promptly dropping the eraser in his hand. He swallowed hard "ah....okay." he said

Y/N sat in a mesh crop top that left little to the imagination. Her nipples hard and visible through the shirt. And a skirt so short it might as well be considered panties. Which might I add, he could just about see she wasn't wearing. 

Namjoon walked over to his desk, having a seat and sliding in-between her legs. He placed a hand on her thigh "this is inappropriate for school. I can see everything." He said with a slight chuckle, rubbing her thigh gently before giving it a squeeze "but I'll allow it for this extra credit session." He said. 

Y/N spreads her legs ever so slightly, leaning back Abit "oh thank you" she said happily "I know I might not be as...pretty as some of the girls you give sessions too. But i-" she was cut off by a sudden slap to her thigh. Namjoon glaring at her with dark eye "don't you dare say that..I actually think..you're the prettiest." He said. 

Y/N snorted "oh cut the crap. I'm an A cup with fat thighs and no sex appeal." She said, jumping when she received another slap to the thigh.

"I'll have you know. I really like thicc thighs. And small breasted girls...this small waist and nice hips. And from what I can see. A pretty little hairless cunt, all nice and pink.." he rubbed her thighs "now. Even though I don't teach it. How about extra credit in biology and anatomy"

___  
Namjoon slowly slide a hand up her thigh, making her legs spread Abit. He glanced up in her eyes for Abit of consent, getting a nod in return. He smirked, rubbing his hand along her inner thigh "I can see your cute little pussy quiver..." He side, causing Y/N's face to heat up. 

He leaned forward, spreading her legs all the way to finally give him a full view. He leaned forward, kissing her thighs gingerly, causing the girl to shiver. He glanced up at her, catching her eyes as she was watching his every move. He chuckled, leaning back and grabbing her hand. 

Y/N frowned "why'd ya stop.." she whispered, starting to rock back and forth on his desk once again. He moved back in his seat once more "because.." he said, rubbing the buldge in his pants, bringing her attention to it "it's time for lesson number one." 

She smiled as she got the message "I think I understand." She said as she hopped off the desk, very slowly sinking to her knees infront of him. She grabbed his belt, slowly undoing it. Her eyes focused on the buldge. She'd heard it was big, really big. And she hoped he lived up to that rumor. 

Once she got the belt undone, she quickly unbuttoned his pants. Unzipping them. Namjoon let her do it herself, mostly because he loved watching the excitement in her eyes as she did. He helped her now, pulling his pants down Abit to give her a view of his dick pressing against his boxers, ready to break free. 

Y/N swallowed hard, reaching forward and touching it. It was hard and yet fleshy aswell, and twitched at her touch. She smiled, grabbing his boxers waistband, pulling them down. She gasped slightly, watching his dick spring upwards and rest against his stomach. She grabbed it in her hand, squeezing it and feeling how hard it was. She smiled, looking up at him "your reputation is accurate...maybe even an inch or two bigger." She said, slowly stroking it "you have no idea how happy I am it's washed and you're shaven. So- guah" she gaged as he placed a hand on her head and shoved her down. 

Watching her sit there and talk with those pretty plump pink lips so closed to his dick while holding his dick in her hand, he couldn't help himself. He groaned, throwing his head back and closing his eyes at the warm feeling of her mouth around him.

Y/N paused, glancing up at him and feeling alittle bit of glee at his reaction. She slowly bobbed down more, taking about half down her throat, letting out a soft hum. Namjoon opened his eyes, looking down at her "fuck that's good.." he said, running his fingers through her hair, grunting as she pressed her tongue against the base, rubbing it as she pulled up. Namjoon allowed her to, before shoving it back down her throat. 

She moaned softly, starting to stroke the parts she could not reach as she started to catch a rhythm. Her free hand snaking down to rub her throbbing clit. 

The sight before him was much too enjoyable, and he couldn't help himself but to lean forward and pinch her pretty pink nipple "now aren't these perky~" he said, cause her to gag Abit and ruin her rhythm. He chuckled "I'll help you" he said as he placed a hand on the back of her head, grabbing a fistful of hair and starting to fuck into her mouth.

She glanced up at him, removing her hand from the base so he could shove his cock down her throat as much as he wanted. Using her hand to instead play with her nipples as the other rubbed her clit. Spit starting to driddle down her chin as she closed her eyes.

She felt an almost Bliss as he fucking into her mouth, using it as he wish. And he could tell "you like this? Me using your mouth like a little fuck slut? Like a dirty fucking whore? Craving for a big dick to be shoved down your throat and to be used like a stupid fuck hole?" He growled. He received a moan of approval in reply right before he shoved it back down her throat. He pushed her head down little by little until it was all in her mouth, watching as he eyes rolled to the back of her head and her hand started rubbing her clit harder. 

He groaned, leaning down and kissing the top of her head before pulling back and out of her mouth. He watched as she sat, already looking like a fucked out slut. Her hair a mess, spit dibbling down her chin and alittle down her chest. Her fingers covered in her own slick as she sat there on her knees. Her nipples now red and alittle puffy from playing with them now. Pure Bliss in her eyes. Now he knew exactly what type of hands on learning she liked. 

He grabbed a handful of her hair "stand up, lay on the desk with your legs spread. Let me see that cute little pussy" he instructed, letting go. Watching as she stood and did as told "yes sir" she said as she rubbed her legs together. 

She laid out on the desk, spreading her legs, feeling the air hit her pussy. Feeling his eyes on her. She scooted Abit closer to the edge "p-please." She begged, trying not to touch herself. She wanted him to do It. 

He chuckled "I dont know what you want if you don't say princess. " He said scooting forward and rubbing her inner thighs "so wet" he said briefly rubbing his thumb against her clit. 

She gasped "wait! Please.. please eat me out. Fuck my brains out. Touch me. God please...Please Mr. Kim." She begged needing stimulation. 

He chuckled, leaning in finally. Getting a nice close up of her pussy before he closed his eyes and dived in. He swirled his tongue around her clit before sucking on it. Taking two fingers and diving it into her cunt as he did so. Slowly fucking them in and out her her. 

She let out a loud and drawn out moan, placing her hand on his head and pulling him closer, if possible. He moved onto his fingers best she could, fucking herself onto his tongue simultaneously. 

He groaned, wrapping his free hand on his twitching cock, stroking it quickly as he tasted her. He was usually a calm and patient person. But now he was actually acheing to fuck her sweet little cunt he was tasting.

He pulled back, causing a loud whimper to emit from her. He stood, grabbing her waist. He rubbed his cock against her entrance, teasing her as he rubbed it against her clit. Earing a sound similar to a sob of desperation. 

He pulled her forward as he plunged into her, growling at the feeling of her tight little princess cunt. He shoved it all the way into her, earning a loud moan. 

He growled, started at a rough yet slowly pace. The desk pumping and sliding against the floor with every thrust. He leaned down, taking a nipple in-between his teeth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking on the sensitive bud as he thrusted into her. 

She wrapped her legs around his body "fuck, Mr. Kim. Please. God please fill me up. I'm on birth control. Just cum in me." She said. He moved away from her chest, wrapping a hand around her throat "disgusting little fuck sluts like you don't get a say in what happens." He said, applying pressure. She nodded quickly, easily submitting to the idea. 

He groaned, the look on her face. This beautiful meds sprawled out beneath him. His thrust speeding up as he chase an in coming orgasm "Fuck Y/N..." He said growled out. 

Y/N nods quickly "y-yes daddy?" He said, sending him quickly over the edge. Spilling cum inside of her as she clenched around him from her own orgasm. 

Surprisingly, it wasn't until the next day she learn that his usual extra credit sessions stopped at blowjobs. She felt.. beyond special.


	2. Foxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol fox porn

Namjoon smiled as he brought the newly owned fox hybrid into his house. He smiled as he grabbed her hand "now, Y/N. This is your house aswell. Feel free to explore" he told her. He knew foxes were territorial creatures. And also loved to run and jump around. He already made sure there was nothing for her to get hurt on. 

Y/N nodded, smiling up at her new owner. She was grateful he was so nice. She also had to admit he was kinda cute. She scurried off quickly, mostly sniffing around all the knooks and crannies of the big house. 

Namjoon watched her run off, smiling to himself, he'd always wanted a hybrid. But he never got around to it until that day he saw they were in sale. He figured why not at that point. There was nothing stopping him. 

He needed a companion. Living alone in the big house got lonely. He had no girlfriend, and his friends could only come over so much before they had to leave. It was a huge responsibility to watch after a hybrid, but he was positive he could do it on his own. 

He checked the time, it was already around dinner time and he had nothing prepared for the both of them. He was sure she was probably starved. He went over to the kitchen, starting to make up a meal for the two of them. Every now and then watching her scurrie around to sniff out or touch something.

He had to admit, one reason he'd picked her is because she was cute. Physically she was his type. She was either a big A cup or a small B cup, he liked flatchested girls okay. She had a nice small waist, and thicc thighs. With nice hair and a cute smile. 

He turned his attention back to the food he was cooking, he'd been told earlier that the fox hybrids could eat just about anything, so he was just making something quick for the time being. 

_____

After dinner, Namjoon cleaned the tables, looking at the fox hybrid sitting calmly in her seat "you got your shirt all messy." He said, pointing to the stains. Y/N looked down, before looking up at him with an innocent look "sorry.." she said, looking down into her lap.

Namjoon shook his head "oh no! Don't be. Look, after I finish cleaning up, I'll run you a bath. Okay?" He said as he loaded the dishwasher, seeing her no longer sad. Once finished, he grabbed her hand "come on." He said, leading her into the bathroom. 

He watched her sit down on the toilet seat, watching him starting to run the water. Y/N kicked her legs, humming softly to herself as he put bubbles into the bath. 

Namjoon waited until it was full, going to leave. Only to feel a tug at his shirt turning back to look at Y/N. She hopped off of the toilet, before holding her hands up "can you help me?" She asked. 

Namjoon paused, before realization dawned onto him. She wanted him to bathe her. He cleared his throat, nodding slowly "sure.." he said before grabbing the bottom of her shirt "you sure?.." he asked just to make sure. 

She nodded "mhm!" She said, keeping her arms raised for easy access to take the shirt off. Namjoon nodded, pulling her shirt over her head to reveal the lack of bra. He dropped the shirt, unable to keep his eyes on her face now. How could he, with the cute perky nipples right in his face.

He swallowed hard, hooking his thumbs in her skirt and the tights underneath, slowly pulling them down and off of her. He took a step back, biting his lip as he stared down at her. There was the cute fox hybrid, naked right infront of him. How could he not get hard? 

He cleared his throat, turning his back to her for only a second and tucking his boner into his belt. He turned back to her "okay...uhm..go ahead. Get into the bath" he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. She nodded quickly "okay!" She said as she made her way over to the tub, slowly getting in. 

She looked up at him, waiting "sorry if you don't like water. It's just at the hybrid shop. Us foxes would wash eachother. It made it easier." She said, playing with the bubbles.

Namjoon felt his heart skip a beat. The idea of a bunch of cute fox hybrids in a bath, touching all over eachother. Who knows what they got into...can you blame him for thinking such thoughts. He was a guy after all. 

He shook his head "oh, no. It's fine. I bought you knowing that I might have to do some things like this. Albeit I only thought maybe I'd be combing your hair and fluffing your tail. But this is fine." He said, starting to wash her.

He was gentle, looking at her face every now and again to see if he made her uncomfortable. She seemed more than okay the whole time. Which was good. He first washed her shoulders, then her arms. Then her back, then her stomach, then her legs. Trying to avoid her chest and privates for as long as he could. 

He swallowed hard, his dick twitching in his belt loop as he slowly took the lofa and started washing her breasts. He slowly washed her chest, glancing up at her face. She seemed perfectly fine, as if this had been done thousands of times before by her other fox buddies. He looked at her tits, seeing her nipples get hard though. It took all he had to not pinch or play with them. 

Once finished with her chest, he hesitantly moved down to between her legs, glancing up at her face once more. Her cheeks were now red but she didn't seem fazed at all. He cleaned in-between her legs, taking alittle longer than he should have. 

He was about to stop until he heard a small "ah.." in his ear. He glanced at her, she still didn't seem fazed or shocked. Her cheeks still red. He pulled his hand away "are you okay?" He asked. She nodded "yes. Sir Namjoon." She said.

He frowned, he didn't like the sound of that "call me.." he paused. He was mostly thinking with his dick "daddy" he said, holding his breath. She looked up at him, nodding "okay daddy." She said. He licked his lips "ah..alright. time for you to get out. Get dried take a nap. I have a room for you" he told her, taking out a towel.

He watched her get out, wrapping a towel around her before backing away. He placed her hands on her shoulder, leading her to the guest room. 

Y/N followed, humming as she entered the room. She looked around the room, seeing the pretty pink room "it's very pink. Is that your favorite color?" She asked. 

Namjoon chuckled "this is your room. Not mine" he said. She frowned "but..but you'll be sleeping in it. Won't you?" She asked softly. He shakes his head "uh..no?" He said, rubbing her back "I'm right down the hall if you need me. Now. Get dressed, sleep." He said. 

She nods, wanting to keep him happy. She dropped the towel and going to the dresser, looking through the clothes. Namjoon cleared his throat, looking over her body once more before leaving. 

He got ready for bed on his own, before laying down. He debated touching himself. But he felt wrong for thinking of such. She was so cute, small..innocent. but that almost made him want to masturbate more. He sighed, laying on his back. He'd just sleep it off.

_____

Y/N woke in the middle of the night, a nightmare waking her. She sniffled, getting up and pulling her nighty down. She didn't want to be alone. She slowly snuck out of the room. She made her way down the hall "daddy? Can I come in?" She whispered, only to be met with snore. 

She bit her lip, sneaking in. She crawled into the one person bed. Uncomfortable and feeling squished next to him. And no way she was curling up at his feet. So she moved up, laying out on top of him. She snickered, finding it strange he slept with only boxers.

She shifted on him alittle, rubbing their bodies together in an attempt to get comfortable. She sat up once she felt something poking something in-between her legs. now straddling him. She looked down at the buldge below her.

She poked it, watching it twitch. She furrowed her brows, rubbing her hand against it ever so slightly. She moved up, gasping at the feeling that shot through her body. She looked down at her crotch "what was that.." she whispered to herself.

She did it once more, feeling the same shock of lighting shoot through her body. She did it once again, biting her lip. The pleasure shooting through her body. She pulled the hem of her underwear back, looking at her own cute pussy "enn..ah.." she moaned softly.

She rocked back and forth on him, pleasing herself without even knowing it. 

Namjoon has woken up around the time she first poked his dick. But he didn't know what to do. So he pretended to be asleep as she pleased herself on him. He held back from cumming best he could. Not wanting to stop her. Her moans as she picked up the pace let him know she was close. He grit his teeth, waiting til she had finished and fell asleep to move her off of him. He went downstairs, deciding to lay on the couch. He would...deal with this in the morning. For now. He let her sleep. 

____

Come morning, Namjoon made breakfast for the both of them. Y/N came down right when he was finished, sitting at the table.

Namjoon smiled "go ahead. Dig in. How'd you sleep?" He asked, taking a seat aswell. She smiled "good? Why'd you leave the bed?.." she asked, tilting her head cutely. 

He smiled "oh, we'll talk about that later. You eat for now." He said, before turning to his own breakfast.

Once they'd both finished and he'd cleaned up, he took her into the living room "Y/N. Last night...what you did " he said, a serious tone. 

Y/N bit her lip "daddy..." She said, her face heating up as she looked down into her lap "did I do something bad?" She asked "it just felt good.." she mumbled. 

Namjoon shook his head "oh, no. It's just you can't do things like that without me being awake." He said, placing a hand on her lap. He rubbed her thigh "you really liked that feeling? I can make you feel it again." He said.

She looked up "r-really?.." she asked, Namjoon nodded. She smiled "do it!!" She said happily. Namjoon smiled kindly "well, take your panties off." He said. She tilted her head "huh?..okay? But why? I didn't have them off last night." She said

Namjoon chuckled "yes but there are different ways to make you feel that way. I'm gonna show you them all." He said, scooting closer. She nods "oh? Okay!" She said, before standing, pulling her panties off slowly. She then lifted her nighty, revealing her hairless pussy. He bit his lip at the sight, before patting the side beside him "sit in the edge of the couch" he told her.

She did as told, kicking her legs "now what?" She asked. He smiled, getting on his knees infront of her. He spreads her legs "this " he said, leaning in and swirling his tongue around her clit. 

She moaned softly "wh-why is your face down there. It feels different.." she said. He looked up "but it still feels good, right? This is another way." He said. She nodded slowly "oh. Okay" she said, smiling. He went back to eating her out 

He teased her cute little pussy lips, sucking on her clit. Getting a taste of her jucies. He buried herself in-between her legs, getting more and more turned on as she moaned. Bumping her pussy into his face as he went on. 

Namjoon reached a hand up, pinching her nipples as he ate her out, getting even louder moans from her. She moaned softly "d-daddy. It's coming again.." she said. The heat buildind up in her, the sensation taking over her body once more as she approached an orgasm. The coil in her stomach threatening to release. 

He smiled, sucking on her clit, feeling it jerk slightly as she released. He pulled away, wiping his mouth "ah...good girl. How'd that feel?" He asked. Looking up at her blushed out face. She beamed "amazing! What are the other ways?" She asked. Excited to learn. 

He stood "actually. I have a playlist for you upstairs. It has all the ways in video up there for you to watch until lunch time." He said, looking down at the small girl.

She gasped "will we do them all?" She asked, and Namjoon nodded "maybe even all today" he said, causing her to jump for joy. She ran upstairs, going into his room to see the tablet set up on his desk. She sat down. And there she started the porn playlist he prepared for her.   
____

Namjoon had left her to herself all morning. Every now and then he heard her make some type of noise. As much as he wanted to go check on her, he didn't. He waited until lunch. 

When she didn't come down at the smell, he went upstairs. He walked into his room to see she'd move the tablet to the bed. She was laid out, pillow in-between legs and hand on her pussy. The videos still playing, yet she was asleep. He chuckled, his dick reacting to the sight. He walked over, debating his choices. 

He clenched his teeth. He'd been hard while giving her a bath, while she grinded against him, while eating her out. And now. he needed relief. He slowly crawled on top of her, removing the pillow from between her legs. He instead got in-between them. Pulling his dick out of his boxers and placing it between her thighs. 

He groaned at the feeling of her soft thighs. Her wetness having dropped down Abit aswell. He bucked his hips forward, pleasure filling him quickly. He grabbed her hips, keeping her still as he fucked into her thighs. He groaned softly "oh fuck.." he mumbled as he rubbed against her warm thighs, finally getting the contact he needed. 

He groaned softly, quickening his pace as he did so. It didn't take him long to cum, getting it all in-between her legs. He pulled away, getting out of the bed. He pets her head, he'd let her sleep. He made his way downstairs, putting her food away and eating his.   
____

She didn't wake until dinner, coming downstairs "daddy...I watched the videos!" She said happily. He smiled "you liked it?" He asked, knowing the answers. She nodded "alot. Some of the stuff I couldn't do on my own. I need daddy to do. But I did what I could." She said.

He smirked "I know. " He took a seat, watching her moves. She came over "I wanna do the stuff I couldn't..." She said with a smile "can I...? With daddy...." She sheepishly said. Namjoon nods, placing a hand on her head and slowly pushing her down onto her knees "mhm. Just get started princess." He said.

He watched as she happily nodded, pulling his dick out immediately. He watched as she grabbed it "woah! Bigger than the others in the video!!" She said, leaning forward and licking the tip. 

She took the tip in her mouth with the skills of a novice. She slowly bobbed her head, taking it in her mouth happily. Namjoon just watched the small girl do so. It barely fit in her mouth. He chuckled "good girl...suck on daddy's cock like you saw in the videos. " He said, throwing his head back. 

He groaned, closing his eyes and enjoying the small inexperienced licks she gave every now and again. The way she tried to take as much as she could, her small hand stroking the base and playing with his balls. He ran his fingers through her hair "mmm...that's right baby girl.." he said, playing with her fox ears. He pressed her head down every now and then, bucking up into her mouth.

She looked up at him with happy eyes, loving the praise. But soon her jaw started to hurt, and she pulled off "how long does this take daddy. I wanna make you.." she paused, thinking of the word "cum!" She said once she got it. 

He smirked "oh?..well..how about we try another way from the videos." He offered. She nodded quickly "do you mean the one where your thing goes in me?" She asked softly. He nodded "yes. That one" he said, slowly standing. She nods "where?..do we do it..?." She asked. He smirked and grabbed her hips, turning her around and making her bend over the counter. Her feet barely touching the floor. He looked at her glistening pussy, rubbing her clit slowly "here.." he said as he rubbed his cock around her tight entrance. 

She moaned "will it hurt?.."she glanced back. He nods "but then it'll feel good " he said, as he shoved the tip in. Her tight little pussy stretching and squeezing around him. 

She gasped, kicked her legs "owie! Owie! It hurts daddy! Take it out! Take it out!!" She said, trying to move away to get it out. He rubbed her back, giving her ass a squeeze "shhh... It'll feel good. Daddy is making you feel good." He said.

Tears pricked her eyes, she buried her face in her arms "it hurts" she sniffled. 

He slowly shoved it in more, before he got it half way in. She cried out "that really hurts!!! Please!!! Daddy!!" She pleaded, taking such a big cock for her first time hurted. 

He slowly pulled it out before thrusting back into her. He groaned, burying his cock into her over and over. Her tight cunt virgin cunt squeezing the life out of his cock "you're gonna suck me dry baby girl.." he groaned, rubbing her back as he sped up his thrust. 

She whimpered, her nipples rubbing against the counter. She whined, but soon the pain faded as she got used to his thrust. She moaned softly into her arm "d-daddy...daddy's so big..it's filling up my princess parts." She said, squeezing around him. Orgasming early.

He groaned "yes he is baby. Yes he is. Daddy's gonna cum in you. Fill you with his cum. You'll remember daddy as the first cock you've ever had. The first person to fill you up" he grabbed her tail, yanking it as he fucked into her rougher. He groaned, his thrust slowing.

The sound of skin on skin and moans motivating him as he chases his orgasm. Soon, he came in her. Filling her with cum. She squeezed around him, as he pulled out as if to keep him there. She glanced back "daddy..." She yawned, laying her head back on the table "mm tired." She said. He smiled "so am I. let's go upstairs, sleep." He said, picking her up.


	3. Wolfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucky but aight

Y/n walked through the woods, clutching the basket of goods to her chest as she made her way through the dark shrubbery.

She was currently making her way to her friends house, bringing food for their hang out. She walked off the normal path, feeling it would be quicker to cut through the forbidden forest.

The forest was dark, and she could hear sounds of animals around her. Things that go bump on the night scurring around her. Scaring her. She knew why it was forbidden now.

She heard stories of the big bad wolf, it would come into these woods. It would come and take girls, and they'd never return until months later. Completely different.

Her mom had warned her about not going this way..but...what's the worst that can happen?

Lost in her own thought, she didn't notice the branch infront of her. Tripping over it and falling body first. she grunted, dusting herself off "ouch.." she hissed. She sniffled, looking at her scratched knees "I need a band-aid" she told herself.

She froze when she heard a branch around her snap, slowly looking up and looking around. It was dark. She couldn't really see.

Soon she heard another branch snap, and she could hear footsteps walk around her slowly. She felt fear coarse through her body. What was that? Was it the...wolf?

She swallowed hard "no..that couldn't be. The wolf doesn't exist" she told herself, but she found that hard to believe as she hear the sound of heavy breathing around her, surrounding her from all sides almost.

She jumped up, pain shooting through her legs. She ignored the pain, and quickly made a dash for it. The forest was dark. So, yet again, she tripped. This time she hit her head as she went down. She stared up at the sky, her vision fading. 

The last thing she saw was a human like figure standing above her, the last thing she heard was a dark chuckle.

____

Y/N woke up staring at a ceiling, her vision still blurry. She groaned "where am I...?" She mumbled as she tried to get up, something holding her back. She felt panic rise in her, looking at her wrist to see rope.

Her breath quickened, as she looked around. Realising she was in an empty room. Tied to a bed.

Terrified, she started to try and break free. She tried for hours, her wrist red from the rope gripping at them. She gave up after long, exaughted. 

Her head whipped to the door when she heard it open, a male walking in. Her eyes widened, and she tried getting out once more.

He walked over to her "my, my. You're awake? You look so tired...good." He smirked, standing over her.

Y/N stared at him with fear "W-who are you. What ar-are you doing? Why am I tied up?" She said, full of fear. Visibly shaking.

Namjoon smirked "I'm the big bad wolf" he said, leaning down. Directly in her face

Y/N shook her head "no you're not! You're human! Stop playing games and let me go! You..you phony!" She yelled.

Namjoon growled, taking a step back "phony?" He chuckled. And soon his body started to morph. Changing. And there was a wolf.

Y/N stared in astonishment "y-youre a werewolf...I..I thought those were extinct..." She said, absolutely terrified she began to hear her heartbeat in her ears "are you g-going to eat me?" She asked.

Namjoon as the wolf walked up to the bed, giving her a nod. Seemingly enjoying the fear she emitted. He watched as she begun to cry, but never taking her eyes off him. He hopped on the bed, causing her to yelp.

He sniffed her, nipping at her neck. He licked her tears away, growling down at her. She cowered best she could trying to move away. He sniffed the rest of her body, stopping at her crotch.

He sniffed her crotch, pushing his nose into it. She jumped "h-hey! Don't sniff me there...those are my special places..." She said, trying to close her legs.

He growled, pushing his nose harder against her crotch, before he opened his mouth as if to bite. She closed her eyes letting out a yelp as he chomped down, slowly opening them when she felt no pain. But instead air against her pussy.

She looked down at him to see the crotch of her pants in his mouth. her eyes went wide when he dropped it, shoving his nose against her bare pussy. Disgust filled her as she struggled"you mutt! Stop! Let me go!" She begged.

He growled, and she stopped in her tracks. He pulled back, licking her inner thigh. She whimpered, trying to move back. Tears pricking her eyes again as she got defiled by the wolf.

He continued to lick her, his tongue going in-between her cute pussy lips and tasting her. His tongue rubbing her clit. She felt digust in herself, as she was getting wet.

She whimpered, her body was betraying her. She didn't want this, but it felt.. nice.

Relief passed through her when he stopped. She opened her eyes to see him now sniffing around her chest. She could also see his hard wolf cock, large and red. Hovering right above her pussy.

She now knew what he really wanted. She struggled against the rope once more "wait! No! Don't! I'm..I'm a virgin." She said, hoping he'd had mercy.

Yet that only seem to excite him more. He grabbed her shirt in his teeth, ripping it away. Seeing her breast, he licked at them. The pink buds turning hard at the sensation.

She cried as she felt the rough wolf tongue against her chest "p-please..no more.." she asked, almost giving up. She felt his cock bump against her inner thigh, looking down. It was so close.

She felt her mind drift...what would it feel like?...she'd heard from friends that sex hurts..but then it felt good...would his cock feel good?...

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt him lick her face. She looked down at him "h-huh?" She said, before noticed. Her nipples were hard, and she was breathing hard. He thought she was turned on.

She was about to protest, but he started turning back above her. She held her breath, watching him shift.

Namjoon smirked once he was back human, leaning down "you Virgin slut...needy for my cock? You want the strange werewolf to fuck you?" He said, rubbing his cock against her pussy. The wetness quickly covering his cock.

She shook her head quickly "n-no.." she said, her voice betraying her as a sliver of want snuck in. 

"god..it's been so long...you know what." He moved his cock down to her ass "you can keep your virginity" he said as he pressed the head of his cock into her ass.

She yelp "ow! Stop! Not there either! That hurts!" She said, trying to kick her injuried legs against the rope.

He growled, covering her mouth. Ignoring her muffled screams as he shoved his cock into her tight ass.

Tears pricked her eyes, watching as he penetrateed her. He bucked his hips, shoving it all the way into her. He fucked into her tight virgin asshole, letting out a small curse at the way it squeezed around him..

He groaned, looking down at her. The slick from her cute cunt accumulating, dripping down and covering his dick as he fucked into her. He groaned "ah..don't act like you don't like this. You're so fucking wet " he said, his thrust rough and hard as he shoved his cock into her, no remorse.

Feeling a coil wind up in his stomach, he pulled out. It was too early to cum "tell me you don't want my cock." He smirked.

She was silent, her face rear stained and her cheeks red. She looked away, not saying a word "it hurts.." she whispered.

He chuckled "that's all?...well" he pressed his cock against her pussy, rubbing the head against her lips "I'll make you feel good." He said, shoving it into her tight virgin cunt once and for all.

She yelped "that hurts more!! Stop! Stop! Ow!! Stop!" She begged. Expecting him to be as rough.

He didn't move "I'll feel good soon. Shh" he said, which caught her off guard.

He gave her adjusting time, rubbing her side as he slowly started to rock his cock back and forth to hell "you'll be begging for my cock. " He said.

She realized, he wanted her to enjoy this. He wanted her to beg. She thought if maybe, she didn't show when the pain left. He'd stop. But her body betrayed her. She felt the large cock all the way inside her. Pushing against her insides filling her up...it started to feel good.

She squeezed around him, moaning softly on accident. Causing him to start to pull away, which only made her squeeze harder.

He pulled it half way out, before pushing it back in "I'll go faster if you beg" he said, reaching down and rubbing her clit.

She shook her head quickly "no! I don't want this.." she said, sounding very unbelievable. She moaned softly, her mouth betraying her as he fucked into her slowly. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the feeling.

He chuckled, speeding up his thrust "come on. Just ask.." he said. Watching her open her eyes. She looked at him, before looking at his cock fucking into her cunt "..I.. just..alittle.." she said.

He smirked, grabbing her hips and shoving his cock into her all the way. He started to fuck into her cute little cunt, the way she squeezed around him euphoric"you dirty little cock slut." He said, the sounds of him fucking her adorable cunt filling the room. 

She moaned, feeling his large cock enter her. Using her as he wished. She was at his Mercy. And it felt good. Slowly slipping intotinto the pleasure, she started to succumb to her desire. She couldn't help it. She wish she could. She started to move into the thrust best she could, trying to get more.

He growled, shoving his cock roughly into her, feeling the familiar coil once more. He rocked his hips, chasing his orgasm as he filled her with cum. 

He knotted inside her, which hurt for sure. She whimpered, wincing at the unfamiliar feeling. He rubbed her sides softly, whispering soft nothings to her as he allowed her to adjust. When it deflated, he pulled away.

Untying her, she laid limp but watching, curious to what he planned to do with her. Watching as he got up and went to a closet, he had a small box. 

As he grew closer, she recognized the symbol. A first aid kit. He started to fix her wounds from falling. She smiled "thank you..." She said softly. Finding it endearing.

He glanced back at her, nodding once done and taking a seat on the bed. Where she noticed his cock was hard once more, he gestured to it, giving her an inquisitive look. 

She understood, chewing on her bottom lip... _maybe he wasn't so bad_ she thought as she moved closer. Ready to please


	4. cdskvbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is so bad.

Atticus bathed in the sunlight that shined down onto the balcony, it covered him from quite literally head to toe as he was very much so naked; as he preferred to be in the comfort of his own home. Having only woken up minuets ago, he was still quite groggy but nevertheless he knew he had to start his day. He picked up the wine bottle from the alter he had laid out on the balcony as a tribute to his gods and future peers, taking a small sip from it "to Dionysus. May my gardens bare great fruit." he said as he then poured some in the glass on said alter. He waited a second before holding his hand up, a flower slowly materializing within his palm. He placed it beside the wine glass "for my lady Persephone. You're as beautiful as always" he said, whipping his head around as his clock had fallen off his desk inside his bedroom behind him. 

He let out a small apologetic laugh "Im sorry." he said, unsure if that was from Aphrodite being" _jealous_ ". so he apologized as he took the clock falling as " _back off_ " or " _stop it_ " It was also a well known fact between all angels and gods that Aphrodite and Persephone **hated** each other. The last person they fought over died in the arms of Aphrodite, and lets just say between the two goddesses things didn't end well. It was conflicting they both wanted to work with him...but they both had a reason to put their differences aside.

He smiled, holding out his palm once more. This time a gold pearl appearing in his palm. He placed it on the alter "You are ever more pretty as time moves on my lady Aphrodite. Your beauty is as deep as the sea." he said with a nod. He took a step back from the alter, looking out over the town once more with a small smile at how it all belonged to him. Even if the people didn't know it, he was their god. 

A set of hands wrapping around his waist made him pause, take in a breath that got caught in his lungs. It made his skin _crawl_ and _tingle_ , goosebumps arose on his honey golden skin even though he was warm. His skin had the unique burn and tingle that being in the sun gave you, and yet his blood ran _cold_. Shocks shooting through his nerves and traveling his system. The touch made his stomach flip, his pupils dilate. The very hairs on the back of his necks stand up. All of this happening in the absolute **best** way. He smiled flickered across his lips "Maceo, you're awake." he said happily. He would never get used to having his lovers skin against his. He never wanted to get used to it, he absolutely loved it. 

He turned around to face his lover "i was only thanking the gods again. Its best to do it in the morning." said as he cupped his lovers cheeks. Melting at the sight. It was his first time seeing him first thing in the morning, although it was his first time ever waking up before his lover aswell. He absolutely loved to sleep in...can you blame him? Maceo with his messy, all over the place hair. drooped eyes, puffy face and all. The lights hitting his eyes just the right way and making them absolutely golden. He leaned down, pressing their lips together in a loving kiss. With in all the morning breath and slightly cracked lips, he still felt giddy. He pulled away shortly after, tilting his head as his lover licked his lips 

"is that wine on you lips? were you drinking?" he asked as he looked at the wine that sat on the alter "thats a big glass of wine.." he said with a slight worried tone in his voice. As anyone would be worried if their partner took to drinking half a bottle of wine first thing in the morning.

"hm?..oh. I only took a sip. Dionysus prefers me to at least get a little. He says it strengthens our brotherhood..." he said, now realizing how little his lover knew about his affairs in the world of deitys. He tried to pull away from the warm embrace so he could get into the bedroom, but he was stopped as Maceo's grip only got tighter. 

"you're out here bare ass naked...anyone could see whats mine if they looked up." he said as he tried to keep Atticus covered and away from viewing eyes.

Atticus smiled "yeah, and if they had a telescope. we are on the highest floor. No one will see me." he assured, and yet he made move to step away from the railing just to respect his lovers wishes. 

Maceo smiled, following him into the bedroom; taking measure to close the balcony doors and draw the shades over the doors "thank you love" he said.

Atticus nodded, making his way out of the bedroom "im not putting clothes on!~" he sing songed as he made his way to the kitchen to make his hungry boyfriend breakfast.

Maceo only nooded "of course you're not...but why would i want you too anyway." he said with a half smile. 

Atticus chuckled, grabbing a pan and the rice cooker from the cabinet, along with some stirring spoons from the pullouts. He went to the fridge, getting a few things from there as well as the pantry. Walking over to the stove, he preheated the top before turning to his lover "your favorite half Japaneses and half Greek boyfriend is treating you to a breakfast of your people." he said with confidence

Maceo tilted his head "my favorite? there are a few, which one are you talking about" he said, causing Atticus's smile to fall and falter. He smiled, hopping onto the counter and kicking his legs "you're my favorite boy. Periodt" he said, making a slicing motion in the air against his neck for emphasis. He looked over at the pile of ingredients "rice? eggs?..ketchup?...what the hell are you making." he said as he picked up an onion before sitting on the counter once more.

Atticus smiled "well, its a Japaneses dish called omurice. Its a rice folded omelet. Usually we put ketchup on top but you dont have too, trust me. It taste amazing when its all mixed together and made right." he said in reassurance. He plugged the rice cooker up, before filling it with water. He could feel his boyfriends eyes on him as he did. He put in three cups of rice and closed the lid. Letting the cooker do its job. He would have to start the eggs later, so everything would be done and hot all at once. 

He walked over, inbetween his boyfriends legs, a smile playing one his lips as he looked over his face "the rice is slow cooking. So give it twenty.." he said as he played with the hem of Maceos shorts "You look so nice wearing my clothes..i might not buy you your own. So i can always see you walk around in oversize shirts and shorts i haven't worn since i was a teen" he said as he leaned down, kissing his boyfriends milky white skin (sorry but im so obsessed with the skin tone thingy cause just milky white skin against the warm honey golden skin). He trailed his lips against his neck "what shall we do to fill the time.." he whispered

Maceo chuckled softly, leaning his head back to give him room "i have a few ideas. you're already naked..." he said as he grabbed his boyfriends waist and pulled him ever so much closer "tell me about your god friends or whatever.." he said, watching as Atticus pulled away 

"thats the easiest way to make my dick soft for sure.." he said as he ran a hand through his hair "well...its a long story. want to know it all?" he asked, once again melting for the umpteenth time that day when he received an enthusiastic nod from the smaller boy. A took a deep breath as he wondered where to start "well. I was just a normal angel once. I served under Zeus. He is..." he shook his head "exactly like you think from all the stories you'd read. But i was..blind. I was born under his command and i grew up under it. He was god." he said, gazing off into space already about the events he experienced under his rule. The _manipulation._ it made his skin crawl in all the bad ways. 

Maceo, being the caring boyfriend he was, placed a hand on his shoulder "you know you dont have to tell me, right?" he assured, rubbing reassuring circles into his skin. He would never pressure him into speaking about something that triggered him.

Atticus nodded "no, no. i can talk about it." he said as he then went on "he wasn't the best to the angels that worked under him. But he took a liking to me. An obsession. but truly. He liked how fucking stupid i was" he covered his boyfriends mouth, knowing he was going to shoot out praise "shh. i was. i was a different man in those times. i wasnt even a man, but a teen." he rolled his eyes "i was a teen angel and he liked the innocents. He liked how stupid i was. He wanted to.." he gave a look of disgust "you know' he eluded. 

Maceo paused before gagging with his still covered mouth, causing Atticus to remove his hand "he has a wife...and hes like...a trillion years old.." he pointed out in realization "..what happened?" he asked, now curious and wondering how exactly Atticus got where he was.

Atticus cleared his throat "well he tried. I said no. Got thrown out of his palace and fell to the underworld. He was absolutely fucking pissed." he said with a smirk on his face that suggested this is where the story picked up "i hated it. I was a nobody. i found out all my friends only liked me because i was Zeus's favorite....i was bullied. put down..." he trailed off "until i met them...Dionysus. Lady Persephone and Aphrodite. " he chuckled. 

He licked his lips "They fucking loved me. They didn't like him aswell. He was so high and mighty. I dont know..the more i hung around them...the more i felt....powerful. " he said, looking down at his hands and looking back on the good times "usually. after a fall, your powers get weaker. But mine grew" he chuckled.

He looked at the doe eyed expression on his boyfriends face as he listened on with such curiosity "i tried to hide it, maybe something was wrong with me, yknow?..but..i kinda slipped up when playing with Cerberus....might have caught all his chew toys on fire." He stated with a shrug "they sat me down...it took weeks of questioning. They thought i lied and i hadnt fell. but after so long they believed. They tested. They lent me their powers one by one. I lived. Any normal angel would have died with that much power. " he slid inbetween his boyfriends legs once more.

Maceo was smart, he knew where this was heading "but youre a god..." he said as he placed their foreheads together "but how didnt you know you were a god? and why do you leave offerings to them? Gods dont give eachother offerings..?' he asked in a soft whisper as if they might hear. 

He smiled "always the smart puzzler. its because well...we suspect im half god. Im surely not full god. but this power...the power i do have from my god side is strong. Very strong...if i wanted to...i could over throw a certain god." he lead, winking "but. he is on earth. I cant fully use this power down here because i havent gotten used to it. So they lent some of their power to train.." he shrugged "if i kill him...im the next king. They're okay with me being king because, well Dionysus isn't exactly the type to like responsibility, as long as I don't stop his party he is fine. Persephone rules over the underworld with Hades, taking Olympus on would be a hassle for the both of them. Two kingdoms with a world's apart are bound to fail if ruled by the same person. he shook his head "and Aphrodite...she much perfers to live amongst you humans. you adore her in ways gods dont. These three god are different then others. They don't lust of power...they've lost too much because of it already" he gave a sad sigh as he felt bad for the god almost. 

Maceo paused, nodding slowly "oh...well..makes sense." he said as he looked over to the rice cooker "we still have fifteen minuets to fill." he said as he slid off the counter "why dont we go upstairs. " he said as he grabbed Atticus's hand. Much to Atticus's excitement of course. As they entered the room the smaller male laid down on the bed, his arms above his head and his legs hanging off the side of the bed. His stomach showing along with those nice long legs and beautiful thighs.

Atticus wasted no time, he was already naked anyways. He got down on his knees in front of him. kissing his thighs slowly. He loved thighs. He kissed the exposed skin, licking. he made his way up into his inner thighs, starting to bite and suck on the easily bruised skin. Causing Maceo to close his thighs around his boyfriends head, his breath hitching when he bit down. Sending shocks straight to his dick. Atticus smiled every time he saw his dick twitch.

Sitting up, he grabbed the band of his lovers pants and immediately pulled them down. He looked at his exposed cock, leaning down and giving the tip a small lick. He chuckled at the small gasp he received in response. He licked up the base, using his hands to keep his legs apart "baby~ are you touched starved. Youre so hard already.." he said. He pulled away, he looked at his face for the first time.. He visibly paused as he looked at his soft blushed out face. Still bathed in the golden sunlight that shined down through the cracks of the drawn balcony curtains. Already developing hickeys on his thighs showing up, his cock so hard..precum dripping down from the red tip. It left Atticus breathless at the sight

He leaned down "oh baby.." he said softly as he then grabbed the bottom of the shirt and pulled it off of his boyfriend. He bathed in the bliss of skin on skin naked connection with him. He kissed his neck softly, trailing his way back down to Maceo's cock, kissing the tip with a soft ginger kiss that gave him a soft whine that was music to his ears. He smile as he kissed his way back up, kissing his cheeks, his nose, his shoulders, his neck, his collarbone, his arms, his elbows, every section of skin he could possibly get his hands on. He pulled away "princess, are you ready? are you okay?.." he asked just to make sure he had consent.

Maceo nodded slowly "yes daddy.." he looked up with soft doe eyes, eyes that let Atticus know his boyfriend was in a soft and vulnerable position. 

Atticus nodded slowly, spreading his boyfriends legs and reaching into the bedside table. He grabbed the lube from it, spreading a generous amount onto his fingers before setting the bottle down. Maceo watching his every move with a held breath. He placed his fingers at the smaller mans hole, slowly pushing two in. He watched Maceo gasp, feeling him immediately clench around him. He smiled softly as he very slowly thrusted his fingers in and out of him. He leaned down, kissing his jawline to help him calm down. Maceo tried taking deep breaths to help calm "i love you" he whispered

"i love you" whispered Atticus.


	5. Innocent

Dimitri took in a deep breath, the floral scent of the garden filling his senses completely. The flowers among him, he found absolutely beautiful. Plucking one, he placed it in his hair "oh how humanity has blossomed." He whispered as he sat up, rising to his knees in a kneel as he went to stand, cold silver placed against his neck stopping him in his tracks. He very slowly glanced up "Atticus...fancy seeing you" he said with a nervous laugh "I didn't take you for a man of nature..." He joked.

Atticus in turned slowly leaned down "I didn't take you and a rebellion leader but here we are." Poison dripping from his tongue "stand up" he said, pressing the knife closer to the males neck. 

Dimitri's breath hitched, slowly rising to his feet. He stumbled as Atticus pushed him forward "look at me. " Atticus said, Dimitri following orders as he turned to meet eyes with him. His eyes trailed, observing the male infront of him and his attire. All black, as always. A great contrast to how he himself wore all white, well— mostly all white. The flowers having stained his pants slightly. 

Atticus twirled the knife in his hand "do you want" he took a step forward, which caused Dimitri to take a step back. He continued to walk towards him as he talked "to tell me" with each step forward, there was one back "why you, the innocent. The newly fallen. The idiotic. The..loyal" he said, having backed the boy into a tree "thought he could put together a rebellion against me?" He whispered, leaning forward with the rhetorical question. Watching how Dimitri stumbled for words, he leaned back and held up his knife. Plunging it into the tree bark directly beside Dimitri's head he grabbed the boy by the throat "what's so valuable that I have that someone like you..someone who's the epitome of innocent..would kill me for it? Hm?" He said, agitation written all over his features as he watched Dimitri try to pull his hand away, struggling for air. 

Atticus lightened the pressure, raising an eyebrow. Wanting an answer. Dimitri gasped for air "I don't want anything...I just want the killing..to stop" he said In a horse tone "you're killing innocent Angels who refuse to follow you. You're killing _humans_ as if it's some sport to you. What has humanity ever done to you! Come on, Atticus. We go way back..you remember the days we'd spend in this garden..you'd protect me from falling and staining my clothes. You're a good guy...let me help you. You've just lost your way" He said, rasing his voice as if it'd help get his point across, his face filling with confusion as Atticus only started laughing, letting go of the boy. Dimitri wasting no time in trying to run, although he didn't get far. 

With a wave of the hand, Atticus stopped the boy in his tracks. He slowly walked over "running is useless, you know this." He whispered in a amused tone "as for humanity...you're too innocent to understand. Humanity ruined me, destroyed me. I was like you, but it didn't take long for my eyes to be opened. You like to see the good in people..but soon they'll break you. War, violence, power. It's all they are at their core." He said with a shrug.Dimitri listened, being frozen still, all he could do was look on. 

Atticus hummed, waving his hand again to allow the boy movement "you're coming with me." He said, grabbing a handful of the boys hair, receiving a yelp of pain and protest In response. He ignored it, pulling him along to the destination he originally came to take the boy to.

_____

Dimitri pulled at the cuffs around his wrist, trying to free himself from the bedframe, ignoring the annoyed Atticus standing infront of him "let me go! This is...is kidnapping! You can't keep me here!" He said, his tone holding demand instead of anger "My friends will notice my absence! They'll come and save me!"

Atticus stared him down "you talk alot. Overshare." He whispered, rubbing his temples "I find the sound of your voice grating." He said as he started unbuttoning his shirt, silence falling among the room as he did so. He smirked "oh? What? No more protest?" He said in a teasing tone. Always speaking to the boy as if he was amused by him. He watched as Dimitri stayed quiet, his eyes following each button that became undone. 

Dimitri watched with growing anticipation, on the edge of his seat almost. Suddenly no longer at protest. He seeing the tall tanned man undress, it stirred something within him. Atticus was surely attractive to him. The honey skin, deep black eyes, chisiled features, messy black hair...it was a sight for sore eyes. He watched until the very last button, his eyes widening as he noticed a gun in the males waistband. He froze with fear "wait! P-please... _please._ I-ill join you! I can help! Just please..d _dont kill me"_ he started to beg, cut off by a chuckle that brought a shiver down his spine. 

Atticus grabbed the gun out of his waist band, walking to the side of the bed. He placed it on the bedside table, watching how the newly fallen Angels eyes fixated on it. Atticus rolled his eyes, making his way back to the front of the bed "I'm not going to use it." He said as he started to undo his belt.

Dimitri let out a soft sigh of relief, resting his head against the headboard "good..." He said, furrowing his brows "you're getting unclothed...why?" He asked, slowly following Atticus's gaze to the handcuffs around his wrist. He furrowed his brows, looking back at him "I do not under.." he paused, looking at his surrounding for once. Finally realising he was handcuffed to a bed, In a nice hotel room. His heart skipped a beat "oh.." he whispered, squeezing his thighs together in anticipation "I see.." 

Atticus nodded "you see indeed" he mocked, tilting his head "you do realize I can see you're already hard?" He said as he undid his pants. Dimitri doing a small nod of shame as he squeezed his legs together again, the boy looking into his lap with a red face. Atticus hummed as he let his pants drop, now left in his boxers he finally crawled into the bed "don't worry, it's just a nice quickie. I'm a busy man" he said as he crawled near the boy like a lion stalking his prey. Stopping infront of him and reaching a hand out to touch his thighs. 

Dimitri jumped, looking at the hand on his thigh. He swallowed hard "..t-then get it over with" he whispered in a small tone, squeezing his thighs together again at the thought of a rough quickie. Anticipation evident in his voice. Atticus rolled his eyes, grabbing Dimitri's waist band and pulling the ill fitted flower stained jeans down. He didn't worry about the shirt, leaving it be. He then grabbed his boxers waist band, slowly pulling them down.

He watched as the cuffed boys cock stood at full attention, twitching as it was exposed to the nice cold air in the room. He licked his lips "touched starved, hm?" He asked rhetorically. He reached into the bedside table, grabbing lube. He applied some to his own dick "spread those pretty legs for me" he said in a tone that held power.

Dimitri slowly slid his legs open, presenting himself "j..just hurry, okay?..." He said, having already come to fill submission.

Atticus placed the lube back "you don't want stretching? You haven't been fucked in awhile, considering you're this.." he trailed off before he smirked "right, forgot. You're a sadistic little bitch" he wrapped a hand around the males throat, giving a nice squeeze "you like the sting getting your cute little hole stretched comes with? Don't you?" He whispered with faux disgust, which only earned him a soft moan. He shook his head, letting go "you're sick. If everyone knew how much of a slut you are, they'd see you so differently. " He said.

Dimitri nodded "yes, I'm a slut who wants to get fucked. Hurry up." He said, impatience laced with his words. Feeling a small sense of power it seemed.

Atticus grabbed a fistful of his hair "you don't give the orders. Stay in a dog's place" he growled, and yet he did get a move on. Grabbing the boys leg, he placed it over his shoulder. He used a hand to line himself up, the other to grab Dimitris hip. He pressed against the clenched hole teasingly "how about you do some begging?" He asked. 

Dimitri whimpered, trying to push into his dick but his cuffs stopping him "..I.. please... Atticus. Please. I need this right now. I need _you_.." he said In a pathetic tone full of defeat. He hung his head, his eyes closed. 

Atticus looked with unamused eyes "that's the weakest beg I've ever heard. " He mumbled "you're lucky I have business to attend to." He said. He said, leaning down he slowly pushed into the boy. He groaned "fuck you're so tight.." he said, feeling the immediate squeeze around his length "does it hurt?" He asked, pausing to let him adjust.

Dimitri breath hitched and the threw his head back, pulling at the cuffs "Ah.. _yes_ " he moaned out, squeezing his eyes shut "fuck... please move" he said in a breathless tone. He opened his eyes, catching Atticus's shocked face for a split second "I can take it...I like the pain.." he mumbled.

Atticus smirked as he pushed himself completely in, a soft growl crawling up his throat as he rolled his hips into the small boy "open you eyes..." He said, staring into the golden brown orbs. He leaned down, kissing his neck and biting down roughly on the tan skin. Earning a small yelp, the male squeezed around him harder. He smirked, pulling back. He grabbed his hips, deciding to discard any delicate movement. He started to abuse the tight pink hole, shoving his cock in completely. 

Dimitri's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he threw his head back, doing his best to meet into the thrust "Yes yes yes ye _s yes yes yes"_ he chanted, unable to think of much else than wanting to be filled up. Atticus groaned, reaching down in-between them and grabbing Dimitri's cock, squeezing it instead of stroking. His thrust getting rough as he relished in the way his cock got buried inside the boy, his orgasm not far gone. It'd been a long time for the both of them. 

Atticus was the first to reach his end, cumming inside the old friend. He pulled out, Dimitri whimpering softly, pulling at his chains to pull him back " _n-no_..." He pleaded. Dimitri stared down at the dazed boy, instead of sliding back in he grabbed the males cock and started stroking. He squeezed and pinched every few seconds, which seemed more than enough as Dimitri soon came aswell.

Atticus pulled away, wiping his hands off on the sheets "I'm going to shower...I'll have someone bring you Tea. You stay put.." he said, snapping his fingers and the cuffs opened. Dimitri opened his mouth to say something before slowly closing it. He nodded obediently, placing his hands in his lap, accepting the small kind gesture. 

_____

Atticus exited the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, seeing Dimitri with the tea, staring down the gun "why do you have it.." he heard the small boy ask "why do you need a gun.." he said, turned to look at Atticus.

"I need it" he replied in short, walking over to his closet

"For?" Dimitri said, worry dripping from his tone

"People. They are disgusting. Vicious. I need to protect myself" Atticus sighed as he started to get dressed. The room falling silent "you, you lead a rebellion against me, for example." He said, the air growing in discomfort.

Dimitri cleared his throat "I don't want to kill you..just stop you." 

Atticus hummed "the only way I'll stop is if I'm dead. And you know that." He said, turning to face him. He looked him over "you still submit to your feelings easily. Like old times.." 

Dimitri nodded, staying silent. He looked out the window of the room, over looking the city "you're right..." He whispered "I have two choices.." he whispered, reaching under his shirt. The cold metal of a knife in his hand as he slowly pulled it out of the holster, his back to Atticus as he focused on the view out of the window "I kill you or join you." He whispered. 

Atticus nodded to himself, picking the gun off the bedside table while the boy had his back turned. He didn't say a word as he checked the bullets, seeing them still there. 

Dimitri sighed "I can't kill you..so really I only have one choice." He said, gripping the knife tightly. If Atticus had bothered to take his shirt off while fucking him, he would have seen the concealed weapon. "What's that you're always saying.?" He questioned "it's...a..dog eat.." he said, trying to recall.

Atticus chuckled "eat dog world." He placed the gun to the back of the males head, pulling the trigger with no hesitation. The loud bang of the bullet filled the air, and soon the smell of blood. He dropped the gun on the bed "woof." He muttered as he looked at the body pooling blood in it "only the strongest survive. Hesitation and emotion were your worst traits." He said as he turned on his heel. 

He walked over to the mirror, his eyes focusing on himself. Blood splatter covering his face. He looked down at his clothes, also specks and drops of blood covering them. He looked back into his reflection, looking himself in the eyes. Disgust painted his face at the sight of his own reflection, his eyes straying and looking at the reflection of the bed behind him. He stared at the body for some time before he pulled his phone out. He dialed a number calmly, as he'd done thousands of time before "clean up. Saints hotel off main Street..." He paused "evacuate the building, then burn it." He said, hanging up abruptly. 

He walked over to the body for the last time, closing it's eyes. He stared down at his empty hands, no knife in sight "farewell, I must visit those friends you spoke of" he said as he then made his way to the door, not looking back as he step through. On his way.


End file.
